Never Be Apart
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: “I didn’t miss you,” said the pinkette to him. Huh? Why didn’t Haruno Sakura missed Uchiha Sasuke after four years of being apart? Sasuke wants to know the reason why—and if it’s because of a boy...well, he says he doesn't care. Not. ChicFic SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**NEVER BE APART by Katy Waldorf**

"_I didn't miss you," said the pinkette to him. Huh? Why didn't Haruno Sakura missed Uchiha Sasuke after four years? Sasuke wants to know the reason why—and if it's because of a boy, he'd (at most) certainly kill him. ChicFic SasuSaku_

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto OBVIOUSLY does.

((Uchiha Sasuke's mine, though. He's my boyfriend. HAH!!))

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my goodness!! Uchiha Sasuke!" the lady gasped.

"He's back?"

"Heard he's to be probated but after he helped on saving us…and turned his back against Madara after seeing Konoha's destroyed… He's back on track."

"Ooh… So he's gonna marry his teammate?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?!"

(WHACK)

"You idiot! Haruno Sakura, of course."

"HARUNO? Isn't she going out with the Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga Neji? Ooh.. He's hot."

"Yeah, he is."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP GOSSIPING!!!!!!!!!!!?????" Haruno Sakura suddenly appeared infront of the two teenagers.

"Well, is it true then?" asked the teen.

"None of your business, folks." Sakura snapped and walked away,

"Ooh.. Guilty."

________________________

"Hey, Neji." Sakura greeted the H.O.T. Hyuuga.

"Hey you…" Neji said, smiling at her.

"Let's go." Sakura said. They walked.

MEANWHILE…behind the bushes…

_What the hell is Sakura-chan doing with Neji? _Naruto thought. And then, somebody kicked Naruto's ass.

"OW!"

"Hey, usuratonkatchi, what on Earth are you doing there?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Ssssshhhhh!!!!! Look there!" Naruto pointed to Neji and Sakura who were currently sitting under a tree and Neji was watching Sakura write something on a piece of paper.

"Then?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Then! Can't you see they are d-a-t-i-n-g?!!" Naruto said.

"I couldn't care less." Sasuke said, retreating. "You invited me to train here and you will just gossip there like an old woman. Tch."

"Hmf! All right! I'll go train with you!" Naruto said.

"Not here. Maybe another field." Sasuke said.

Naruto sneered. "HAH! Teme can't bear to see Sakura-chan smooching Neji! Hah!"

Sasuke pointed to a sign. "Naruto, how are we supposed to train here when this is a picnic grove and it is against the rules for ninja to train here?" Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly.

Naruto looked around. _Oh yeah… Sakura trees and benches, people on picnic blankets, Sakura-chan and Neji making out… WHAT?!_

"WHAT THE FUCKETTY FUCKING HELL?!!!!!?" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Naruto, you're creating a scene." Sasuke said. Some people were staring at them and some _oldies _were muttering about something about ninjas being always a disgrace and vulgar.

"Teme, teme! Look! Neji and Sakura are m.a.k.i.n.g.o.u.t!" Naruto pointed his finger to Neji and Sakura.

Sasuke looked closely. They can only see Sakura's and Neji's heads and torsos because the tree covered them. Neji's head was just close to Sakura's but he can see they weren't really kissing. He was whispering something to Sakura.

"Use your eyes, dobe. Hyuuga's whispering something to Sakura, not kissing her." Sasuke said.

"Tch. Whatever. You just don't want to accept the truth because the truth always did hurt. Hmf." Naruto said.

_________________________________________________________________

_The truth always did hurt us, so why is honesty the best policy? _

___________________________________________________________________

"Shut up, Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Got it." Naruto said. _I'll talk to Sakura-chan later!! She CANNOT be Neji's!_

_Sakura kissing that Hyuuga? Ugh. So impossible as to the dobe learning how to…speak in another language. Yeah right, whatever. _Sasuke thought.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, go to the Land of Waves and deliver these scrolls and bag to Tazuna, the bridge builder. Kakashi said it was your first mission back then?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied.

"Then I guess the mission will be easy. Tazuna will give you something that is to be delivered to me." Tsunade explained.

"Wakarimasu ka." Sakura said.

"Go."

________________________

As Sasuke and Sakura was walking out the village…

"HEY!! TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT UP." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Hey! Hey! Give this to Inari, will you? I'm sure you'll see him." Naruto said. "The hag won't let me come with you two to the mission 'cause she's got a mission for me."

Sakura got the envelope from Naruto. "I will."

"Yay! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hey Teme! Don't go trying anything." Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"Shut up. I'm not a pervert like you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Huh? By 'Don't go trying anything,' what I meant was don't go being so cocky and killing all the enemies yourself. Sakura-chan is stronger you know." Naruto grinned and was trying to suppress the SUPER Laugh he was gonna….laugh.

Sasuke was utterly…utterly disoriented.

Sakura was bemused.

"Ha! All righty.. Let's go! Hahaha…" Sakura broke the tension between them.

The two started walking and Naruto shouted…

"SASUKE! Don't go trying anything that will result to the QUICK REVIVAL OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! You're only seventeen, and you aren't ready to be a father yet!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! Don't fall for anything that the Teme thinks even if girls say he is a _hot hot hot hot hot_ sex god!!!"

Sakura sighed and hit Naruto as he flew into the sky.

"Get a bum, Naruto." Sakura muttered.

"Let's get moving." Sasuke said.

As they jumped from a tree to another, Sakura began feeling discomfort.

_SSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what was it like in the Sound Village…If you don't mind.." Sakura asked Sasuke, unsure if he would even answer.

After about 15 seconds, Sasuke replied.

"There aren't a lot of people, the people were always suspicious of each other and there are hardly any families that live there because of the lack of peace and the unstable economy of the village."

"So, where is your hideout?" Sakura pressed on, even if she knew the answer and she's sure Sasuke knows too. Just making small talk...

"It's kind of like an underground base, and we often move a lot because the pedophile doesn't want to be hunted down."

_Pedophile…_ Sakura laughed at the thought.

"So, who trained with you except Orochimaru? You made friends there?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke answered the question a little bit longer than he did with the others.

"No one really replaced you and Naruto and Kakashi." Sasuke answered, almost inaudibly.

"But, you have Suigetsu, Juugo-san and…Karin." Sakura said.

"I guess you can say that's true. But it isn't the same." Sasuke replied, still looking ahead as emotionless as ever and looking oh-so uninterested at the conversation.

The silence once again engulfed both of them, the uneasy feeling between two friends who have been apart for four years. It was as if they're strangers. Everything just changes, friends become strangers and what we hold so dear slips away.

"Will we hurry to the Land of the Waves or we'll take the night and just continue tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we are protecting scrolls and it's hard to protect them at night when we come across enemies. I guess it'll be better if we just take the night. If it's okay for you, considering the rubbish that Naruto told you. Don't believe it though." Sasuke said, without emotion and _still _not looking at her.

"It's fine by me, I don't believe a thing Naruto said, besides you're together with Karin so…" Sakura said.

_ME and Karin?! Fuck that shit off. I wouldn't even lay my hand on her._

Even if it wasn't true, Sasuke didn't say anything. It made Sakura believe that lie more.

"Well then, let's rest here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said pointing to a high ground beside a lake.

Sasuke nodded his head and got their night camp ready.

________________________________________________________________________

**First chapter is up!**

**Can you consider that a cliffy?**

**Hmm. Oh well!**

**I think this will be a ****five-shot****.**

**Keep your fingers crossed, people!**

**I'll update once I get a considerable amount of reviews to continue.**

**But of course, I'll continue this story nonetheless!**

**So hit that green kawaii button below!**

**Please review and put in some comments!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The plot may seem "light" but there will be couple of drama and tragedy here. **

**Some action too. :]**

**With all my love,**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	2. Chapter 1: I didn't miss you

**NEVER BE APART by Katy Waldorf**

"_I didn't miss you," said the pinkette to him. Huh? Why didn't Haruno Sakura missed Uchiha Sasuke after four years? Sasuke wants to know the reason why—and if it's because of a boy, he'd (at most) certainly kill him. ChicFic SasuSaku_

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto OBVIOUSLY does.

But if I owned it, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE TOGETHER.

KEY:

**INNER**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

________________________________________________________________________

_**Never Be Apart**_

**Chapter 2: "I DIDN'T MISS YOU,"---**

After Sasuke had set up their camp, which was one medium-sized tent, he proceeded to build a bonfire to warm them up for the night. He'll be needing twigs and dried wood for it.

Meanwhile, Sakura was cleaning up at the lake for some good night's sleep ahead. She was in her underwear and was finishing off when she heard Sasuke say, "Sakura, I'll be going off for a while to get twigs for our fire."

She was dressed now, "Sasuke-kun, won't you need help?"

**Inner: Of course he DOESN'T! Idiot!**

"No, just stay here." He replied and Sakura felt his presence gone.

_'Of course, what were you thinking, Sakura?! He doesn't bloody well need help gathering twigs! What is he, a 10 year-old?! Besides, he just thinks I'm a BURDEN! An annoying, horny, pesky bitch.'_ Sakura mentally slapped herself for that.

Sakura knew in herself that she was just starting conversation, trying to lessen the awkwardness between them. Truth be told, no matter what junk Naruto told everyone that Sasuke was back and every little thing was the same, it wasn't true.

Once a friendship is broken, even if mended again, things aren't simply just the same. What can you say? The damage's been done already.

Forgive and forget. Oh screw the person who said that. Forgive BUT NEVER forget. Nobody really forgets, we just put them in the past and stash them there, so we can move forward.

_'Well, at least Sasuke-kun's back.' _Sakura thought.

She felt his presence, and there was a bonfire for them.

Silence.

"Here are two fishes I caught by the river." Sasuke said, holding two large dead fishes struck by a stick.

_'Damn. He really did all the work."_

"That's good." Sakura answered. "I'll cook them."

Sasuke handed her the two fishes and proceeded inside the tent.

"Sakura, while you cook, would you mind if I get cleaned up by the lake below?" Sasuke asked from inside of the tent.

**Inner: Oh hell yea! Sasuke naked! I mind! Take me with you!**

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, turning the sticks of the fishes.

_'Shut up, Inner. We don't WANT him anymore, okay? We're past over fangirling, remember? Sasuke-kun's our best friend, no more, no less.'_

And then, Sasuke came out shirtless.

_'Oh Kami-sama...'_

Sasuke walked past her without a glance and went to the lake with a towel hanging on his well-muscled arm.

**Inner: What were you saying?**

"Shut up!" Sakura suddenly blurted out. Loud.

Sasuke, who was washing his face, arched his eyebrow. "What was it, Sakura?"

_'Damn you!' _

"Oh um, n-nothing Sasuke-kun. I was just um, t-telling the fishes to shut up." Sakura replied.

WHAT?!?

Sasuke's mind didn't quite register what Sakura was saying. Sasuke just shrugged and shook his head.

_'What's she talking about?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura prevented herself from cursing. _'Shutting the fishes up!? He must think I am crazy!'_

**Inner: Don't worry what people think, love. They don't do it often.**

After Sasuke returned back to the tent, (with his hair dripping wet and water running over his bare chest) Sakura shook her head and got the cooked fishes ready.

**Inner: Sasuke's hotter, don't you think? He has bangs, by God. And he wears his forehead protector on his left arm now that it doesn't hold his bangs off! MY GOD!**

_'Please shut up. Leave me alone. I don't wanna think!'_

Sasuke emerged from the tent, fully clothed. He has the same outfit after he killed Itachi and Madara but he "undonned" the man skirt and rope. His katana hung from a belt on his waist.

"Here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura handed the fish to Sasuke.

"Aa." He replied and sat down on the grass, opposite her.

The only sounds heard were a cricket, wood snapping and burning and the crunch of the fish they were eating.

Sakura got a thermos flash from her backpack and handed a cup of water for Sasuke, he nodded in appreciation and gulped it down.

"Sasuke-kun, what time will we leave tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Before the break of dawn, maybe at 5:45AM. In that way, there is enough light already." Sasuke said, but at the same time, he was drawing out his katana.

Sakura nodded her head. _'Enemies are approaching.'_

She felt their presence and in a second, they were around them, almost 15 in number.

"Well, you won't be able to see dawn anymore, kids." A bearded man licked his lip.

"Brother, we can just kill the boy, and have the girl as a sex slave. She has a nice curve." A man with graying hair motioned at Sakura. The others laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, look at that chest---" The man's head suddenly cracked and fell from his body.

The others looked, horridly, at the one who did it.

"Well I think I'll make a good sex slave, right?" Sakura cracked her knuckle which was dripping with blood.

In a moment, five were headless, and the remaining had cuts of katana all over their body.

"One more." Sakura smiled, but a vein was "popping" in her head.

The man, who suggested that she be made a sex slave, cowered in front of her.

"No, please. Don't behead me." The man plead.

"Oh of course I won't." Sakura said in a seductive voice. She brought out a kunai.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was burning the bodies of the ninjas they had just killed, thinking, _'When did she became this violent? Beheading enemies?' _Sasuke inwardly shuddered when he saw a headless body still shaking.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" the man screamed and birds flew out from their nests in the forest.

Sasuke turned around, seeing Sakura holding out a bloodied kunai and the man screaming, covering his crotch.

_'What did she do?'_

"Burn him, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before jumping down on the lake.

Sasuke eyed the man, who was writhing in pain, still screaming. And then he noticed a man's organ lying on the ground beside the man.

_'Freaking shit!'_

Sasuke shook his head, burnt the man, and jumped down the lake to clean his katana.

Sakura was frowning while washing her kunai.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started.

"Yes?"

"You became violent more than ever."

"..."

"Really." Sasuke said.

"Can you blame me, Sasuke-kun?" She turned towards him. "Why can't a single man break the stereotype?! That all of you aren't sexists? That you just don't want sex?! Men around will react when a woman misbehaves, blurts out a joke, or curses. Men will give her the title, "The Shrew." Then they won't be interested in her anymore, because that woman isn't fit to be A.) THE housekeeper B.) THE cook C.) THE nanny D.) THE massager E.) THE house whore! WHY DOES SOCIETY ONLY EXPECT US WOMEN TO DO THOSE FIVE THINGS?!! Why do you put so much pressure on us, women!!!?? What is so special if you are a boy? TELL ME, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke backed out, not knowing to say. "I don't know. I'm not a psychologist…"

Sakura eyed him. "Look at those men. See? You know, IF they are going to treat me like that, then sure as hell will I treat them how they treat me too! In all the years that men looked at my body instead of my eyes and what I can do, I think I have earned the right to desecrate his body too! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yes…yes. Okay." Sasuke agreed…reluctantly. "Now, stop."

"My temper...is the source of it. I have inherited that from Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, grinning.

"I see."

"I think we just really get that from our senseis. Naruto, from Jiraiya-sama, has become more perverted than ever. How 'bout you, Sasuke-kun? What did you get from Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What would he get something from Orochimaru besides power?

"Nothing."

Sakura eyed him and pouted. "You sure? Maybe you've learned that tongue-thing from him. The one where his tongue lengthens and goes around like a snake!? You haven't learned that!?" Sakura gestured with her arms and tongue.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "Absolutely...not." _This woman…has very undefined mood swings._

Sakura pouted. Again. "Aw."

"That's gross, Sakura."

Sakura giggled at him but was glad that he didn't have that tongue. Ew. And "gross" was in Sasuke's vocabulary! Wow!

"Wait. He did give me something." Sasuke said, a-matter-factly.

"What?"

"Whores."

"What!?" Sakura stood up.

That was VERY unlike Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up too and smirked. "Once a month, Orochimaru will buy a bunch of whores to entertain himself with. Kabuto, too. All night, all you can hear were moans, grunts, screams and creaking beds."

This is a very out of character Sasuke! But I like it, damn it!

"Oh. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, look at me." Sasuke said. She obliged and then in a matter of seconds, she was under Sasuke's retelling of the events through genjutsu.

It was night and a bunch of women with striking curves were around in Orochimaru.

Sasuke entered the room and arched a brow. "What did you call me here for?"

Orochimaru chuckled, while cupping the girl's breast. Sasuke looked at him in disgust. "Have fun, Sasuke. _Shag _with a girl or two. Three, even."

"I am not the least bit interested, Orochimaru." Sasuke replied, frowning in disgust.

"Sasuke-kun...have fun tonight. Try her." Kabuto emerged from a room, shirtless.

Sasuke glared at him and then a girl suddenly latched herself on Sasuke's arm.

"You know, we can't find someone that looks like your teammate. The pinkhead? Was Sakura her name? You know, I think she would have grown to a very curvaceous woman. I'm sure she's prettier now that you're about to turn sixteen."

"So we made dear Shanu-chan dye her hair pink and wear green contacts, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru explained, his hand was going downward now.

Sasuke looked at the latched girl on him, who was pressing her breasts on his arm. Sasuke glared. "Get off me."

The girl pouted. "Sasuke-kun, why, do you want me to get _on_ you instead?" She grinned.

You know, Sasuke wasn't the type of man who lay his hands on powerless women, nor was he the type of man who cursed too often. His mother, the glorious Uchiha Mikoto at least, taught him that. But now was an exception.

Sasuke flung his arm and the girl flew back to the couch. "Never get near me again, slut. Or any of you whores there. Orochimaru, this won't be repeated anymore." Sasuke glared at all of them and got out of the room. From afar, Sasuke can hear Orochimaru chuckling.

Sakura tranced out of the illusion. he blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura, Orochimaru always had a thing for you. He remembered you clearly." Sasuke commented.

Sakura held her mouth and ran to the tree by the side of lake.

GAAAHH!

She vomited the fish she just half ate.

"Orochimaru made a slut look like ME?! Let me kill him!!" Sakura shouted.

"I already did, Sakura." Sasuke replied. Maybe he shouldn't have had started this conversation.

Uchiha Sasuke likes to start a conversation? Yep, you read right.

Ever since he was back, things haven't been the same, the trust hasn't been regained and the situation between the three wasn't that good.

And Sasuke knew it was his fault.

He finally realized that honor, pride and power aren't everything.

So even if it meant bruising his ego to correct the mistakes, he was willing to do it.

"Oh right! Nice job, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura praised.

"Hn."

"Dictionary Definition #36 for HN: I know." Sakura scribbled something on a notepad that had magically appeared.

"What?" Sasuke was astonished, she was giving meaning to his grunts?! He meant, he just told those because he doesn't really like speaking, so he just grunted in agreement or disagreement.

"Um. Nothing!" Sakura grinned and kept the notepad.

Sasuke just nodded and got inside the tent Sakura smiled and looked at the moon above before entering their tent.

There was Sasuke at the corner, polishing his katana, Kusanagi. Gosh, it seems so precious to him!

"Sasuke-kun, may I ask something?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked her and smirked. "Well you really left me no choice there."

Mordent bumhole. "Why did you choose Suigetsu, Juugo-san and Karin-san as your teammates? I mean, there are other people around."

"I chose them for their unique abilities." Sasuke replied.

"I see." Sakura said, cocking her head to the side as if thinking.

"At first I thought all of them are fair weather friends, but...they're not." Sasuke added.

**Inner: Really? So what are you implying?! **

"Oh. That's good. At first, too, we thought Sai and Yamato-taichou were kind of weird..untrustable, even. But, we became close allies after time too. They really are _loyal_ comrades." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

_'And you think YOU'RE the only one who replaced us. WE replaced you too._' Sakura thought.

**Inner: Ooh. Bitch Talk. I like that.**

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be taking my rest." He said, as he lay down on his side and rested his head on his arms. The conversation was over, as his back was facing Sakura.

_'Use your backpack. Idiot.'_

Sakura sighed quietly and got her backpack from the side, to use it as pillow.

_Inner: So all we've been doing is replacing each other then? At least Sai is entertaining and Yamato-taichou is really strong. At least I don't have TWO bipolars and a merman for teammates._

_'YOU, Inner, are so bad. At least Juugo-san's undergoing rehabilitation and Suigetsu's very funny and chatty.'_

Inner: Hai...hai. You're right, sorry. Juugo is really kind. I hope Tsunade can do something about it.

_'We WILL do something about it. Juugo-san deserves it.'_

Inner: He does.

_'By the way, why TWO bipolars?'_

**Inner: Karin is bipolar. One moment she's cursing Sasuke, and then the other she's opening her legs for him**.

Sakura accidentally laughed. Aloud. _'Shit.'_

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura slipped out a book from her backpack discreetly and pretended to read it. "Just laughed at a joke from the book. I'm doing a light-reading."

_'Phew.'_ "Aa. Go to sleep." Sasuke replied.

_'Who do you think you are to order me around?! Go to sleep?! THAT PHRASE IS SO CLICHE. That was what you told me before..when I was trying to stop you.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, and checked her wristwatch from the pocket of her backpack. 10:12

_'Oh. I need some sleep. By the way, no, Karin isn't bipolar. She's a hypocrite. But hey, I'm on good terms with her. So, no sweat. She's a agreeable, but really plastic.'_

**Inner: You're right. Just don't get too close to her. Good night! **

'Night.

___________________________________________________________________

Sakura awoke at around 5AM, and saw that Sasuke was already awake. She got her toothbrush and toothpaste and a comb from her bag and got outside.

"After you wash up, we'll go." Sasuke appeared in front of her, his toothbrush and toothpaste in hand. He was already finished and got inside the tent.

Sakura nodded, and proceeded to clean up. After she was done, Sakura got to Sasuke and saw that their tent was already gone and fixed by Sasuke.

_'Man, he does everything.'_

Sasuke handed her backpack to her, "Let's get moving."

"Hai." And with that, the two Konoha shinobis rushed off towards their destination.

"Sasuke-kun, here." Sakura threw a packet to Sasuke, which he caught.

It was a Twinkie.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said, glaring at the Twinkie.

Sakura giggled. "Don't glare at the innocent Twinkie, Sasuke-kun. Eat it, or starve."

Sasuke shook his head, but opened the packet anyway. "Fine."

They ate four Twinkies for breakfast, and drank Sakura's entire thermos flask.

It was 8am when they arrived at the Land of the Waves.

_"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE"_

"That usuratonkatchi really is something." Sasuke looked at the sign.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are the bright lights." Sakura said, selflessly. "It was I who was always the burden."

Sasuke watched Sakura, who was walking ahead of him, her back to the entrance of the bridge.

"SASUKE-KUN! Let's go already! Hurry up!" She waved at him, sunlight highlighting her features.

_'You're more than that, Sakura.'_ He thought as he crossed the Great Naruto Bridge with her, towards Tazuna's place.

________________________________________________________________________

**THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO!**

**Okay..so the glitch is since school is starting on June 15 (I'm from the Philippines) I won't be able to always do the week-by-week updates anymore.**

**So, I'll only be updating **_**maybe **_**TWICE a month…sorry for that. But hey, being a sophomore high school student in a state university is quite…full of pressure when you are striving to be on The Roll.**

**THAT WAS PROBLEM NUMBER 1.**

**NEXT!**

**You see, I NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT HERE THAT SASUSAKU still has even a 40% CHANCE of happening.**

**W-H-Y?**

**Well, you can go to MangaFox and see the FORUMS there.**

**They ARE "quite" abusive. Especially on the Naruto Romance forum.**

**THEY ARE ALL SHOUTING: NARUSAKU!! NARUSAKU!! NEJIHINA! NEJIHINA!**

**Oh, f***.**

**NARUSAKU! NARUSAKU!!**

**OH K-I-L-L ME NOW. N-O-W.**

**And did I mention NARUTO MANGA CHAPTER 350?**

**WOW. That was VERY NaruSaku. And guess who the Rokudai---- okay, I'll stop. THAT is a spoiler.**

**SO JUST READ THE MANGA AND GO SEE FOR YOURSELVES.**

**Gosh, please don't tell me that I wasted TWO years on hoping that SasuSaku will happen. PLEASE.**

**ALL I WANT IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE IS FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA TO BE TOGETHER FOR ALL GOODNESS'S SAKE.**

**NOW IT seems that it WON'T AND CAN'T HAPPEN!!!**

**I am sooo depressed that I don't even know why I'm writing fanfics about a couple that'll never be together.**

**I AM losing hope. And honey, hope is a very dangerous thing to lose.**

**Well, let us all just pray that Sasuke and Sakura will be together.**

**Hope. **

**And if everything ENDS BAD, the Fanfiction World is still here. Forever to comfort the hallowed souls of those disappointed people. Like me.**

**Aw. (sobs)**

**OKAY, so much for the drama, let us all just be POSITIVE here… and give me REVIEWS!**

**Hah!! I will be waiting for your reviews while I watch my good ol' DVDs of Gilmore Girls.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. REVIEW again, will you??**

XxStormy-NightxX

kaattt

xXPandaxChanXx

Megzie-chan

.Angel

TigerLilyette

sakura-nekoblossoms2078

cherryblossomdream

_**THANKS.**_

**So at least 10 REVIEWS till next chapter?**

**I'LL BE WAITING! Take care!**

**adore me, lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


End file.
